


THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO   Chapt. # 20

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WAR During and after THE FORCE AWAKENS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han and Chewbacca have found some clues to wherethe remnants of the Rebellon might be.





	THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO   Chapt. # 20

THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO Chapt. # 20

 

Han worked quickly over the buttons, willing the screen to stay lit…..

“What are you looking for?” Chewbacca asked.

“When we were being attacked here by the Empire, the general must have been looking for somewhere to evacuate.  
Remember, that’s when we took the princess, uh…Leia to Bespin.”

Chewbacca nodded…Bespin…no good memories there.

“If I can just get a picture of the planets they were looking at..we could check them out on the Falcon’s maps. Han said.

The screen winked and just for a moment stayed in full frame…

“Seradies, The moon of Cernican…” Han named what he could see. “Archon…..”  
the screen went to black.

“Damn!” He hit the side of the monitor with a slap, and to his surprise, it sputtered back to life..full screen.”

“Maybe it is a cousin to the Falcon.” Chewbacca laughed, his massive shoulders shaking at his own joke.  
“It always worked with a well placed slap.”

Han gave him a look and continued to scan the screen….”Backhesh….Kurti….” Smoke began wafting from behind the screen….  
then went permanently black.

“Guess that’s all we’re gonna get.” Han said rising. “Let’s get back to the Falcon.”

Winding their way back through the corridor and out to the outside, Han exited first…..

A giant, white paw slashed Han across the face, knocking him unconscious and bleeding to the frozen, snowy ground.

A feral roar came from Chewbacca who was following behind; the wampa roared back and lifted  
both arms, claws bared and lurched toward the Wookiee. Chewbacca was faster and shot the wampa directly  
in the chest with his bow caster, the beast collapsing over Han, it’s eyes set in death.

Chewbacca grasped one of the wampa’s thick legs and with strength borne of fear pulled it off the body of his friend.   
Kneeling, he turned Han over…blood streaked his cheek and the snow. Mumbling…he shook the Corellian by the shoulder…..again…. and again……

Finally…Han roused, disoriented…confused…he shook his head trying to clear it….  
His eyes fell on the white furred beast laying in the snow….it came back to him and he scrambled to reach his blaster.

“It’s dead.” His friend confirmed as he placed a restraining paw on Han’s gun arm.

Han relaxed and lifted a hand to his left cheek, his fingers came back blood stained.

Chewbacca helped him to his feet; Han wobbling unsteadily.

“That thing really packed a punch!” Han commented, working his jaw, as Chewbacca walked them in the knee deep snow toward the Falcon.

Once inside the ship, Han submitted to Chewbacca’s ministrations as the Wookiee cleaned the  
slash scratches with antibiotic amid the Corellian’s ‘oohs’ and ‘ouches’.

“You’re going to have a bad bruise, too.” Chewbacca told him.

Han bobbled around, trying to catch a reflection of his face in the cockpit windows.

“I’ve looked worse than this after some cantina fights.” Han commented with a smile…he  
winced….”In my younger days,” then added, with a pointed finger in Chewie’s face, “The next time we are in a place we need to get out of  
...you go first!”

The Wookiee chortled and shook his head.

“I think we’d better lift off, “ Han said, all business now, “if there are other wampa’s in the area they’ll smell blood.”   
He began flipping the start up switches as Chewbacca put away the first aid kit. “Don’t want a pack of them attacking the ship.”  
***

Once in space and after a bracing meal, and a good dose of Jelazian whiskey for Han as a pain killer, they sat at the controls,  
Han peering at the maps on his side of the flight console…

“Seradies…..too many asteroid hits to be safe for the ships and equipment.” Han flipped the maps to other locations…   
“Moon of Cernican…..no water. Archon…a possibility…rough terrain though….Backhesh…forests, water..has a moon…  
valleys…populated mostly by humans… in the Seitia sector, outer rim…hey…“ Han sat up…“it has gem mines…  
they would certainly need more financial help to replenish ships and weapons…..” Han flipped off the screen,  
putting a thoughtful finger to his lips….it was hard for him to say the next sentence….. “There shouldn’t be much  
opposition from Kylo Ren for a while…he will have to firmly establish his takeover, spread his fear….maybe create a new weapon.”

“Think it will ever be over?” Chewbacca asked quietly.

Han shook his head, Chewbacca gazed at his friend….how could he look older than himself?

“I’m tired, Chewie.” Han said with a sigh…“tired of the fight….the years of fighting….Leia…..” Han looked back at Chewbacca.   
“I don’t see how she can go on much longer. Now she’s running from her own son.”

“You still care for her…love her.”

Han inhaled a deep breath…”I never stopped.”

“Decided where we’re going?” Chewbacca asked.

“Let’s take a turn around Archon. If we don’t see anything promising there, we’ll head to  
Barkhesh.”

Han set the coordinates for Archon.  
“Keep it at flight speed.”

“It will take some time to get there. Why don’t you go back to your cabin and get some rest.”  
Chewbacca suggested.

Han rose and patted his friend on the shoulder. “Best idea you’ve had all day.”

MORE ….. Oct. 12th


End file.
